1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to selectively control power to a processing island on a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A typical electronic structure requires power to function.
Integrated circuits may comprise a plurality of electronic structures and therefore may require a large amount of power to function. Providing a large amount of power is costly and inefficient. Therefore there exists a need to reduce power consumption by integrated circuits comprising a plurality of electronic structures.